The Warlopedia Wiki
Welcome to the The Warlopedia The official Wiki of the mighty Charlie's Warlocks 5-a-side football team. Charlie's Warlocks Charlie's Warlocks, affectionately known to their fans as 'the Warlocks' are a 5-a-side football team who play in the Tuesday Early League first division at Barnet Powerleague. The Warlocks are veterans of the league having played in 6 consecutive seasons. Founded in May of 2011 by team captain Takis Anatolitis, the Warlocks have spent the majority of their existence in the second division of the Tuesday Early League but have recently been promoted to Division 1 for the second time in their history, thanks to a second-place finish in Season 6. They enjoyed previous success during their second season, in which they were promoted to the top division following a second place finish in the league after a 10-game campagin which went down to the final match. In their maiden top-flight season, the Warlocks were however ritually humiliated by a series of heavy defeats and duly returned to the second division. Latest Warlocks News Warlocks Secure Long-Awaited Win to Kick Start New Season (Match Report) (21 January, 2014) Click here for match report: Warlocks 19-9 Crusty Palace Grogan Vows Not to Shave Sideburns Until He Finds the Net (16 September, 2012) Fan favourite, Mark Grogan has pledged to keep growing his famous Wolverine sideburns for as long as it takes him to score a goal for Charlie's Warlocks, a feat he achieved just once last season. Grogan's task will not have been made any easier by the fact that the Warlocks now find themselves in the top Tuesday division for the first time in four seasons. Incidentally it was in fact Grogan who made club history, becoming the first ever Warlock to score a goal in the top flight in the opening match of Season 3 in a cagey encounter with Top Cats. Since then however, his goals have been few and far between, with Grogan maintaining a firm monopoly on the aptly-named 'Mark Grogan Award for Outstanding Failure in Front of Goal', ever since. As the Warlocks prepare for their second attempt to fight off relegation from the top flight, many consider the current side better than that which first achieved promotion from Division 2 in Season 2. For now, let's take a look at a rundown of what happened the last time the Warlocks reached the dizzy heights of the top league, with a trip down memory lane via the Warlocks archives. Charlie's Warlocks Results Season 3 (Division 1) Warlocks '''3-5' TOP CATS'' Warlocks '''7-15' STRATTON'' '' WARLOCKS 12-2 Bunsmen Athletic'' Warlocks '''9-13' 40 ADAY'' Warlocks '''5-12 '''A TEAM Warlocks '''8-11' TOP CATS'' Warlocks '''0-0' Stratton (Double Forefeit)'' Warlocks '''10-14' BUNSMEN ATHLETIC'' WARLOCKS '''10-0' 40 Aday (Forefeit win)'' Warlocks '''1-21' A TEAM'' Despite a lacklustre total of 7 points, 4 of which were only achieved by default, the team can take solace in the fact that, with the exception of the utter demolition on the final day courtesy of eventual champions A Team, most of the results were reasonably competitive. George Perrozzi recently stated he believes 9 points will be enough for the Warlocks to survive the drop this time around. Lucozade Sport Cup Coming to Barnet Powerleague - Warlocks to Enter? (13 September, 2012) Given the Warlocks' performance in previous Powerleague tournaments, the bar has not exactly been set high. The Lucozade Sport Cup is a perfect opportunity to change that and to keep the momentum going following our glorious promotion. The tournament will be knock-out format from the first round with no group stages. Click here for further information about this tournament. Alimo Gives Acceptance Speech for his Warlo '(13 September, 2012) Upon receiving the coveted 'Thierry Henry Award for Most Anticlimactic Comeback', Warlocks legend Alex Alimo provided this heart-felt speech: "''Good evening ladies and gentlemen, sorry I couldn't be with you tonight. Unfortunately I am busy saving lives! Although I have taken a few moments out of my very important time to grace you with my presence. Wow... What a moment! I am truly thrilled! When growing up as a young kid you dream about scoring goals in World Cup finals and representing your country but I can honestly say that I have always had an eye on winning a much heralded 'Warlo'...and to achieve this, truly is a great moment for me. So thank you. I'd also like to congratulate the team on promotion. To bounce back from losing a player of my immense quality is tough and to perform so admirably while hamstrung by this significant void is truly remarkable! Many were calling for "player"-manager, Mark Grogan's head when he failed to sign me up for the whole season but I would like to put on record my support for this much-maligned gentleman in his continued battle against injury and banter about his lack of ability. Have a great night." '''The Official Season 6 Warlopedia Awards - AKA The 'Warlo's (12 September, 2012) Click here for full list of award winners. The Results are in: Warlocks Player of the Season Vote is Decided '(12 September, 2012) Winner's ego set to inflate even further. Click here for full article. See older news Season 7 Match Reports & Standings ~FINAL DAY OF THE SEASON~ ' ''' '''Charlie's Warlocks 8-17 GONE LEARN TODAY WEEK 1: Baptism of Fire as Warlocks Learn Tough Top League Lesson A buoyant Charlie's Warlocks side arrived on Barnet Powerleague Pitch 10 on Tuesday night brimming with anticipation over the test that awaited them in the form of last season's Division 1 runners-up, 'Gone Learn Today'. Appropriately-named (albeit grammatically suspect) opponents it would seem, as this would be the match that gave the league newcomers a first taste of what standard of opponent lay in store for them over the next ten weeks. In the end, the education that took place confirmed what many Warlocks had dreaded ever since they sealed their spot in the Tuesday night elite: this is NOT going to be an easy season. Fifty minutes and seventeen goals later and a masterclass in one-touch 'pass and move' football from their opponents had consigned a humbled Warlocks team firmly back to the drawing board. It was clear however that this was far off a demonstration of what the Warlocks are really capable of. Gone was the free-flowing movement and defensive discipline that so nearly overcame Division 2 rivals, Real Old just a week earlier. The Warlocks on this occasion were sloppy in possession and sloppier without it, letting their opponents get away with too many painfully simple goals. It was fair to say goalkeeper Alex Harris had his work cut out thanks to the gaping holes left by absentee defenders caught napping at the wrong end of the pitch. On another day, Harris might well have made more saves but his frustration started to get the better of him, causing him to let in a couple of soft goals before kicking the ball out of his box in frustration - incidentally coming far closer to the opponent's goal in the process than Mark Grogan - whose glorious sideburns live to see another week - managed at any point in the match. The Warlocks all came out of the match knowing that they could and should have done better. Nevertheless, all things considered, for a first attempt at top-flight football in 4 seasons, this result could have looked a lot worse. The match started in bizarre circumstances after Gone Learn Today failed to extend their opponents the courtesy of showing up for the match, meaning that for the first five minutes, their team comprised of two outfield players and the referee...in goal. Controversial as this seemed, the Warlocks seemed content to try and make use of their three-man advantage at the risk of a little Howard Webb-esque corruption. Sadly, the Warlocks ended up ruing their missed opportunity after failing to build a meaningful lead over a line-up containing 60% fewer players than theirs. After this mild embarrassment, the Warlocks began to play some football, passing the ball around and maintaining possession for brief spells but rarely making the incisive moves to make it count, perhaps showing their opponents a little too much respect. Gone Learn Today on the other hand were ruthless on the counter, exploiting every misplaced Warlocks pass and cutting the defence wide open time and time again in punishing fashion. Goals from Charles Stewart, Takis Anatolitis and George Perrozzi kept the Warlocks in the game as well as a controversial rebound from Geoff Spencer-Smith while the opposing keeper laid floored in the area. Despite the Warlocks' sportsmanlike protests for the goal not to stand, the referee insisted that it be counted, one can only assume out of pity. At half time the score read a semi-respectable 8-4 to Gone Learn Today. The second half was virtually a goal-for-goal replica of the first, with the Warlocks seeing two goals fly in their own net for every one they managed to conjure up themselves. Sadly, they never for a moment seemed like making any kind of comeback and could only watch in despair as their opponents put together cross-field zig zag passes and continued to torment goalkeeper Alex Harris by scoring past him with showboat finishes. Matters were made worse when tension started to rise between some of the team. Ultimately, the final whistle came as something of a relief for the Warlocks as they now turn their attention to fixing their weaknesses and making sure that next week they can apply what they learned and put up more of a fight. Goals - George 4, Takis 2, Geoff 1, Charles 1 MAN OF THE MATCH: George Perrozzi GOAL OF THE GAME: George Perrozzi NEXT OPPONENT: Origin Housing See Golden Boot standings Category:Browse